dickfiguresfandomcom-20200223-history
Stacy
Stacy is Red's girlfriend. She's disgusting & uncivilized (like a female version of Red), according to Blue (her ex-boyfriend) & Pink. Biography Stacy is a slutty party girl who is a complete idiot. She is Red's girlfriend and Pink's best friend. Stacy is a recurring character in Dick Figures. Her only appearances so far on the show was in the episodes Trouble Date, Modern Flame War 3, A Hobbit of Thrones, First Day of Cool as a kid, Chick Figures, as Burgundy, and Robot Frog. She was also mentioned but not seen in the episodes A Bee or Something, Fang Angels, and Ocho Muerte. Outside of Dick Figures episodes, she also appeared in Dick Figures: The Movie and the Dick Figured T-Shirt commercial. The earliest we've ever seen or heard of Stacy was in the episode "First Day of Cool" when Stacy was a toddler back in kindergarten. This was when she first met Pink and became best friends with her. She was also seen eating a pixie stick. Pink told her that if she ate those, she would grow up to be a whore which she was in fact right about. Stacy also thought Red was sexy after seeing him beat up all the fifth graders. This was the first time Stacy ever interacted with Red. However, they both must have forgotten about this overtime. As revealed in the episode "Robot Frog," Stacy used to be a mentally sane, and intelligent woman who never did anything stupid or crazy. She was Blue's girlfriend for two years. This was all until the events of the episode when she came to Blue's house broke up with him because she wanted to go crazy and he was holding her back. This is what turned Stacy into the slut that she's always been throughout the entire series. As seen in the episode "A Bee or Something," Blue seemed to have become really depressed over his break up with Stacy and he tried talking to Red about it, but he kept ignoring him. Shortly after then, Blue met Pink and made her his new girlfriend and after an even shorter period of time after that, Stacy and Red met each other and started dating. Red and Stacy came into the restaurant tongue kissing, ruining Pink and Blue's date. This was very annoying and awkward for Blue because Stacy was his ex-girlfriend coming to his date with his current girlfriend. He was first seen screaming out "Shit!" when he saw them coming and when Red called to him, he said "Oh no." The events of this were seen in the episode "Trouble Date." Red and Stacy must have departed for a period of time after that and during that time, Stacy got a new haircut and started working at the main internet database. Red broke into the internet database and threatened to kill her unless he gave him complete control over the internet. Stacy however, revealed herself to and they both started dating again, starting with them having sex that was so destructive, that it caused a nuclear explosion, which destroyed everything around them with the pure beauty of sex. The events of this were seen in the episode "Modern Flame War 3." Chronologically, Stacy's first appearance in the series was in the episode "Trouble Date" where she and Red both came in and ruined Blue's & Pink's date by doing stuff such as Red smothering oyster juices all over his face, Stacy eating a giant 2 ft baguette in 1 bite, Red eating Blue & Pink's romantic dessert, and Stacy licking a candle. Stacy blows out the fire on the candle and causes its fire to spread. She & Red then started making out on the table (then Red says that they're going to have sex in Blue's bed) & get set on fire, which terminated Blue's 1st date officially. Stacy returned in the episode "Modern Flame War 3." In this episode, she was seen working at the main internet database. She was seen with a different haircut and she seemed to have matured a lot since her debut in "Trouble Date." Red threatened to kill her if she didn't give him the last one percent of the internet's power to look at porn of the world's most perfect boobs. This was all until he found out that she was his girlfriend. Stacy told him that she is the girl with the world's most perfect boobs and that Red doesn't need to look at her picture on the internet when he can have sex with her in real life. So Stacy and Red had the world's most perfect sex which caused a nuclear sex explosion to happen, destroying everything and likely killing them both. Stacy appeared again in the episode "A Hobbit of Thrones." In this episode, she and Pink joined Red and Blue when they played The Hobbit. Stacy fed Pink pot brownies and they both got high when they played the game. They started imagining things like a giant cheeseburger covered in candy and hair called a "treesburger" because it came out of a tree. Broseph came out of a bush and had sex with Stacy which made Red jealous so he attempted to kill him with a sword until they all teleported to the mountains where they were attacked by a giant Raccoon Dragon. Stacy saved them by turning him into a Jason Cloud. After this, Pink made the Jason Cloud explode into a bunch of pizzas and they all had a pizza party and had fun dancing with each other while they ate pizza, had sex, and got high off of pot brownies. Stacy made a minor appearance in the episode "Happy Birthdump." When Red and Blue got home, she was at a surprise birthday party for Blue with Pink, Lord Torettes, and Broseph. Stacy appeared again in the episode "First Day of Cool" when it showed what her life was like as a little kid. Stacy got off the bus and went to kindergarten in hole that she would meet some boys there. This is where Stacy and Pink first met and became best friends. Stacy ate a pixie stick in this episode which revealed why she grew up to be a whore. This is also the time when Stacy first met Red and thought that he was sexy. A gender bent version of Stacy known as Burgundy appeared in the episode "Chick Figures." In this episode, Scarlet went to Salmon's birthday party because she wanted to have sex with Burgundy. Burgundy appeared at the dance. He was a purple stick figure with curly, wavy hair and a voice that sounded identical to Red's. He and Scarlet both had sex with each other while high on liquor which ruined the party for Salmon and Lavender. Stacy appeared in the episode "Robot Frog" where it was revealed that she used to be a mentally sane girl who had never had sex or gotten drunk before. At this time, she Blue's girlfriend. She was sick of being sane so she decided to break up with Blue, get high on vodka and run around the town going insane. Stacy appears again in Dick Figures: The Movie. Stacy is first seen in the movie back in kindergarten as a little kid doing a repeat of the events of the episode "First Day of Cool," Stacy is seen again in the movie when Pink comes by to visit her apartment asking where Red is. Stacy is seen at a crazy party with some guys and she's too drunk to know what she's talking about. She is later seen in the movie when Red ditched Blue to go and have a crazy sex party with her. She is seen again at Pink's birthday party introducing the Fat Ugly Girl as her sister to her. Appearance Stacy is a purple female stick figure with two ponytails on the sides of her head. She has two eyelashes on each eye. She also has big boobs which were revealed to be the world's most perfect boobs in the episode "Modern Flame War 3" and as clothing, she wears a skirt. In the episode "Modern Flame War 3," Stacy got a new haircut wjere she was wearing her hair down. Her hair seemed to have been longer, wavier, and curlier. She was also a different shade of purple in this episode although this may have only seemed this way because of the lighting of the room she was in. Personality Stacy is a wildly sexually active slut who is obsessed with having sex and doing drugs. She will have sex with just about anybody she talks to. The person who she has sex with the most is her boyfriend Red who she has sex with every day. She is also a complete idiot which is most likely caused by the vast amount of drugs and alcohol that she consumes. This causes her to often say and do random things for no reason. In the episode Robot Frog, it was revealed that Stacy used to be a mature, intelligent, and mentally sane person but she grew tired of this and then she decided to get drunk and completely chance her personality into an insane, drugged up party slut. She got carried away with this and this permanently became her personality. Relationships *'Red' - Red is Stacy's boyfriend who she first met him in the episode "First Day of Cool," but overtime, they must have gotten separated and they forgot each other until they came across each other again and started dating in the episode "Trouble Date." They must have departed after that again and didn't meet each other again until the episode "Modern Flame War 3." Ever since then, they have had a very sexually active relationship. *'Blue' - It was revealed in the episode "Robot Frog" that Blue used to be dating Stacy before Stacy started dating Red. When Stacy was dating Blue, she was a lot more mature and mentally sane. This was all until she decided that she was sick of herself and she changed her personality to a psychopathic party slut and she broke up with Blue. This left Blue heartbroken and depressed and he was having some real trouble with it as seen in "A Bee or Something." *'Pink' - It was revealed in Dick Figures: The Movie and that Pink and Stacy are good friends with each other. They have known each other since they were really young according to the episode "First Day of Cool." When Pink and Stacy are with each other, Pink starts acting more crazy and stupid like Stacy. For instance: In the episode "A Hobbit of Thrones," Pink and Stacy got high on pot brownies and started saying and doing random and stupid things. *'Broseph' - In the episode "A Hobbit of Thrones", it was shown that Broseph loves Stacy and was hitting on her trying to get her to have sex with him. Stacy was actually willing to have sex with him and so they did it together meaning that Stacy has a second love interest for Broseph. However, Stacy was high on pot while she did this so these may not have been her true feelings for him. *'Fat Ugly Girl' - In Dick Figures: The Movie, it was revealed that Stacy and The Fat Ugly Girl are sisters. Quotes *"My name's Stacy." *"You kiss your mouth with that mother?" *"Take me home!" *"Holy shit don't shoot me!" *"I've got both your achievements right here." *"I got another hair cut." *"Yeah, bitch we want some of that fucking gold am I right?" *"Oh you know chocolate and flour and pot and sugar and -" *"Yeah it's covered in candy and like, Jamie Lanster's hair." *"You know nothing Bro-Crow!" *"Surprise!" *"Do you think there are any boys at this school?" *"Hey bitch, you wanna pixie stick?" *"Oh my God, you are so sexy." *"Time to let the rude Stacy out bitch!" *"I've forgotten everything YOLO!" *"Hey Pink." *"Who's Red?" *"Oh you mean Steven?" *"Chad, when did you get that party hat?" *"Hey boys!" *"Happy Birthday bitch!" *"Hey Pink have you met my sister?" Episode Appearances Major Roles *Trouble Date *Modern Flame War 3 *A Hobbit of Thrones *Happy Birthdump *Figured Out Minor Roles *Bath Rhymes *First Day of Cool (As a little kid) *Robot Frog *Dick Figures The Movie - The Song The Music Video *Chick Figures (As Burgundy) Mentioned *A Bee or Something *Fang Angels *Ocho Muerte Episode Roles A Bee or Something - Stacy technically made a vocal cameo in this episode when Blue said his girlfriend broke up with him because in the episode "Robot Frog" it was proved that Stacy used to go out with him. Trouble Date - Stacy & Red came to the French restaurant & ruined Blue's date wth Pink. They ate Blue and Pink's food in a way that resembles sex, which led to them making out on the table while being lit on fire. Modern Flame War 3 - Red found out that Stacy had the world's most perfect boobs. She was also working at Cybertime Systems & had a different hairstyle. Fang Angels - Stacy made a vocal cameo when Red mentioned her name over the phone with Blue. Then he said he name in question which made Pink think he was talking to another girl. First Day of Cool - Stacy was one of the kindergarteners at the school. She was getting off the bus asking if there were any boys at the school. She was seen again eating a pixie stick. Then she was seen telling Red that he was sexy. She seemed to be friends with Pink. Ocho Muerte - When Blue asked where Red had his keys he said that Stacy said that he should swallow them to keep them safe. So she just made a vocal cameo in this episode. Robot Frog - Blue opened up the door for his girlfriend who wasn't seen at first, only heard. At first it was thought she was Pink, but when it showed who the girl was, it was Stacy. Stacy broke up with Blue in this episode proving that she used to be his girlfriend who was mentioned in the episode "A Bee or Something" Dick Figures: The Movie - Stacy has had 6 appearances in the movie. Once as a kid, once as a teenager & once going to College. She appeared later at her apartment where Pink asked her if she knew were Red would be. But she misunderstood. Later she appears when Red & Blue come back to America. She finally appears at Pink's birthday party and reveals to Pink her sister. A Hobbit of Thrones - Stacy and Pink play Dungeons & Dragons with their boyfriends, but both get high during the game and start directing it, to Blue's chagrin. Chick Figures - Burgundy, the male version of Stacy appeared in this episode. After Scarlet set off the fire alarms, Burgundy went up to her and talked to her about her wheelbarrow full of liquor. Then, they both had sex in a pile of liquor bottles. Happy Birthdump - When Red and Blue got home, Stacy, along with the rest of Blue's friends were seen holding them a surprise party. Stacy yelled out "Surprise" along with the others which scared Red and Blue, causing them to shit their pants. To see what episodes Stacy has appeared in, see: Stacy/Appearances Burgundy Burgundy is the male version of Stacy. He made his debut and only appearance in the episode "Chick Figures" as one of the guests as Salmon's birthday party. Scarlet told Lavender that she wanted to go to Salmon's party so that she could see Burgundy there and jump his bones and his boner. After Scarlet set off the fire alarm, he came up to her and said "Whoa, Scarlet. You hit up the liquor store for me?" Scarlet responded saying "I'm about to hit you up. Me." and they both had sex in a wheelbarrow of liquor. He is voiced by Ed Skudder. Appearance Burgundy is a purple stick figure with purple, wavy hair and a shaggy purple beard. Despite his name being Burgundy, he is actually the color purple. His voice sounds exactly like Red's. Personality Burgundy is a sex obsessed pervert much like his female counterpart Stacy. His personality seems to be more biased on red's personality which may be because of the fact that he's a boy. Trivia *Although his name is Burgundy, he is the color purple. Trivia *In Robot Frog, it's revealed that she was Blue's girlfriend before Pink was. *When Blue was talking to Stacy. She sounded like Pink until she let 'the real Stacy out' so it's possible she was voiced by Shea Logsden at that point. **She was with Blue for 2 years, until she dumped him. *Some fans think that she might've been the woman who hits Red with a broken bottle in Panda Hat, the girl dressed as a bunny in Terminate-Her!, the lady that Red was making out with on Pleasure Cruise, or one of the lesbians at the LEZ building in Taco Tuesday (as seen in YouTube comments), but all of those women had a lighter shade of purple, so there is a most likely chance it wasn't Stacy. *In Y U So Meme?, her game name is HotStacy69. *She can eat a whole french baguette in just 1 bite. *She seems to be an air headed bimbo, because in Trouble Date, when the waiter places Blue & Pink's meal on the table and says "Bon appetit", Stacy yells at him by saying "You kiss your mouth with that mother?!" instead of saying "You kiss your mother with that mouth?!" *She has no issue with making out or having sex in public. *She probably has increased intelligence now since she got a job at Cybertime Systems. *In Modern Flame War 3, Stacy has a different appearance. She has a different hair style because she got a haircut, looks more magenta than purple, and doesn't have a skirt. It is unknown whether this is temporary or not. *The reason Stacy's appearance has changed is probably because she has been confused with other minor characters such as the bunny girl in Terminate-Her! *It is possible that Red has had so little contact with her, otherwise he would've know that she a got a job at Cybertime Systems & that she got a haircut. *In Modern Flame War 3, her voice changed in Cybertime Systems when she said, "Holy shit! Don't shoot me!" and, "I got both of your achievements right here." Except when she said, "I got another haircut." in her ordinary accent. *Stacy & Red might have died in the explosion in Modern Flame War 3, but there's no proof. However, Blue & Jason (Trollz0r) survived the explosion, so there's a chance Red & Stacy survived the explosion too. *Stacy has a very strong sex drive (like Red), showing because she tongue-kissed with Red while entering Le Food, ate a 2-ft long baguette, licked a candle (like a penis), and revealed her boobs to him in Modern Flame War 3. *Apparently, her name can also be spelled as "Stacey", because in Modern Flame War 3, when Red is searching for the perfect boobs, when you look at the bottom of his computer screen, he has a link to Stacy's webcam, but in the link, her name is spelled with an "e" in between the "c" and "y". **Also, if Red has been talking to her through webcam, he would've been able to see that her appearance changed. *Since that she has her old hair style back in the T-shirt teaser, the new haircut was probably just temporary, but it is unknown whether she still has her job at Cybertime Systems. *In the T-shirt teaser, Stacy calls the T-shirt, shoes. *She might have relapses of intelligence as she went to Cybertime Systems employee to calling a T-shirt shoes. *Stacy is believed to have died twice in Modern Flame War 3 & the T-shirt teaser. *It is possible she made a cameo appearance in Planet Asshole, when Der & Eulb start stealing all the burritos a woman with her exact new appearance (Modern Flame War 3) is seen with a green man before floating away. *Stacy may have turned into a whore by eating Pixie Sticks, as seen in First Day of Cool. *She was into boys at an early age possibly because she hit puberty earlier than anyone else. *In Freshman 15, one of the writings on the walls has Stacy's phone number, 555-8008. **When you flip the number upside down, it reads "boobsss" *According to Ed Skudder, in the Kickstarter Countdown, there's a big rivalry between Stacy & Pink (rivalry has which is better according to the fans). *Stacy was apparently Blue's ex-girlfriend that he mentioned in A Bee or Something, according to the episode Robot Frog, which is a prequel. **It appears that when she was with Blue, she was actually a civilized & nice person, before "letting out the real Stacy". *It is also said in Robot Frog that she went to med-school & had 3 jobs. **One of her 3 jobs might be her job at Cybertime Systems. *More than likely her new appearance, in Modern Flame War 3 (with an another haircut), was only a 1 time thing since every other time she is seen it's with her original appearance. *She, Pink, and Earl Grey are (so far) the only characters who had vocal cameos. **Stacy had more vocal cameos though. *Stacy has 2 different colors, her regular purple, and a darker purple (possibly magenta) but this is only seen in First Day of Cool & Modern Flame War 3. *Stacy owns a sex calender. She mostly has sex with Red every day which proves they are dating every day, showing they are a true couple. *Even though Stacy hangs out with Red almost every day, she still lets him hang out with other women. *She seems to be a good cook, since she made brownies that Pink said were good in A Hobbit of Thrones, though that might've been the fact they had pot in them. *In Modern Flame War 3, it is reveal that she has the pefect boobs. Gallery Trouble Date Stacy's debut.jpg Red's new girlfriend.jpg I told you to go home.jpg My Name's Stacy.jpg Stacy24.jpg Stacy23.jpg Stacy25.jpg Stacy26.jpg Stacy27.jpg Stacy10.jpg Stacy at the table.jpg Stacy12.jpg Stacy13.jpg Stacy14.jpg Stacy15.jpg Stacy16.jpg Stacy17.jpg Stacy18.jpg Stacy19.jpg Flaming Red and Stacy.jpg Modern Flame War 3 Stacy20.jpg Stacy21.jpg Stacy6.jpg Stacy7.jpg Stacy8.jpg Stacy22.jpg Stacy9.jpg Stacy1.jpg Stacy11.jpg A Hobbit of Thrones They joined the game.png Hobbit of Thrones (Pink and Stacy 1).png Hobbit of Thrones (Pink and Stacy 2).png Hobbit of Thrones 11.png Hobbit of Thrones 17.png Hobbit of Thrones 23.png The T-Shirts Must Die! Stacy.jpg Stacy2.jpg Stacy3.jpg Stacy4.jpg Happy Birthdump Stacy in Happy Birthdump.png Shocked at the party.png First Day of Cool Kid Stacy 1.jpg Kid Stacy 2.jpg|Eating a pixie stick (Turning into a whore?) Wut.png|Wut Kid Stacy 3.jpg|Derp Kid Stacy 4.jpg|omg! Kid Stacy 5.jpg|"Who is that?" Baby red.png|Stacy meeting Red Omg you're so sexy.png|"You're so sexy!" Baby Stacy getting off the bus.jpg Kid Stacy 1.jpg|Stacy as a kid, in First Day of Cool Baby Pink and Stacy laughing.jpg Baby Stacy loved Baby Red.jpg Robot Frog Stacy drinking.png|DRINKING! The Real Stacy.png|"It's time to let the real Stacy out, bitch!" Stacy dumping Blue.png|"I've forgotten everything!" STacy.png Movie Gallery Kid Stacy 1.jpg Kid Stacy 2.jpg|Eating a pixie stick (Turning into a whore?) Wut.png|Wut Kid Stacy 3.jpg|Derp Kid Stacy 4.jpg|omg! Kid Stacy 5.jpg|"Who is that?" Baby red.png|Stacy meeting Red Omg you're so sexy.png|"You're so sexy!" DFTM Clip - Stacy.jpg|Stacy in Dick Figures: The Movie DF College.png|Stacy going to college (with some of the other characters) DFTM- Blue's dream 2.png DFTM- Blue's dream 6.png DFTM- Chapter 7-36.png DFTM- Chapter 7-35.png DFTM- Chapter 7-34.png h.png DFTM Chap10 - Pink and Stacy.png Red Reuniting with Stacy.jpg Red's Gettin' Lucky.jpg Red's Going Deep.jpg Stacyposter.png Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Teasers Category:Main Characters Category:Season 5